


Book Commentary: Faerie Wars

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [88]
Category: Faerie Wars - Herbie Brennan
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Faerie Wars

  * OK, so, Henry likes making little cardboard models, and he’s just finishing a flying pig model.
  * Oh, fun. This specific model flying pig has a little mechanism inside that makes it actually fly.
  * Henry’s super happy he got the pig to work, and his mom’s too out of it to care.
  * Henry’s dad apparently had a late night at work the night before, and now he’s supposed to be taking Henry to… do some sort of volunteer thing where he’s helping an older guy called Mr. Fogarty with gardening or household work or something.
  * And Mrs. Atherton’s still… super uncharacteristically spacey.
  * OK… Mr. Atherton apparently stayed in the spare bedroom the night before. That’s totally not suspicious.
  * Yep. The parents are definitely fighting. Because probably an affair with the dad’s secretary.
  * Apparently, Henry’s got a sister called Aisling.
  * Ah, yes, here’s one of those cases of “the kid confronting the parent about Something Huge Obviously Going On and the parent beating around the bush.”
  * And now Henry’s dropped the bomb and asked if there’s something between dad and Anaïs the Secretary.
  * Well, that’s a plot twist already if I ever heard of one. It’s not the dad having an affair with the secretary, it’s the mom.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
